Just A Little Time!
by Mrs.Ashley Massaro Orton
Summary: edward leaves and bella starts to date paul. she already knows abot the werewolves because she is a witch. she also has brothers and sisters! summary sucks but still a good story so please read and review!


Jacob has been ignoring me for the past month so tomorrow I'm going to comfront him but today I'm going to our meadow. After hiking for what seemed like forever i finally reached the meadow. It was the same place but it didn't hold what I had been looking for. The disappointment was nearly as instantaneous as the recognition. I sank down, kneeling at the edge of the clearing. What was the point of going any futher? Nothing was here, nothing more than the memories that I could have called back whenever i wanted. If i was ever willing to endure the pain that had me 4 months ago. There will never be anything special about this place without him.

I wasn't exactly sure what I'd hoped to feel here but the meadow is empty of everything, just like everywhere else. How lucky that i am not alone. I repeated the word with satisfaction, so i got to my feet despit the pain. At that moment a figure stepped out from the trees to the north thrity feet away. An array of emotions shot through me in a second. The first was suprise, I was far from any trial here and I didn't expect company. Next was fear this was not the face that i wanted to see, but it was close enough for me to know that the man facing me was no stray hiker. And finally in the end recognition.

"Laurent" I said  
"Bella?" He asked  
"You remember"  
"I didn'nt expect to see you here"  
"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska"  
"You're right, I did go to Alaska. Still i didn't expect...When i found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on."  
"Oh... they did move on."  
"I'm suprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of there's? "  
"I'm gonna let that one go you of all people know how much i hate being called a pet."  
"I'm truly sorry for my words... do they visit often?"  
"Now and again. The time seems longer to me because I've been so busy and you know how they get distracted."  
"The house smelled like it has been vacant for a while."  
"I'll have to mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry that he missed your visit. I probably shouldn't mention it to Edward, I suppose he has such a temper...well, I'm sure you remember. He's still touchy about the whole James thing.  
"Yeah, so how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya."  
"I like Tanya very much and her sister Irina even more I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoy the advantages, the novelty of it. But the restrictions are difficult... I'm suprised that any of them can keep it up for long. Sometimes I cheat."  
"Oh Jasper has problems with that also."  
"Really is that why they left?"  
"No Jasper is more careful at home. Did Victoria ever find you?"  
"Yes, I'm actually here as a favor to her."

I could hear them before i could see them. They were getting closer and the were ready. Then I saw him, a huge black shape eased out of the trees. It was enormous as tall as a horse but thicker much more muscular. I wasn't suprised when the creature stepped into the clearing because i had known about them when I first moved to Forks suddenly the werewolf was not alone. Four more stepped into the clearing their timing was perfect. Laurent was now distracted by the wolves so it was easy for me to sneak up behind him and take his head off. After I removed his limbs from his body i started a fire a through him in. When i turned around i was now facing five guys instead of wolves. Sam was the first to talk.

"Who was the leech?"  
"His name was Laurent and he was sent here to see if i was still under the protection of the Cullens."  
As soon as the Cullens name left my mouth Paul began to shake. I walked over to Paul and huged him until he stopped shaking. I looked up at him and asked if he was ok?  
"Yeah I'm fine i just really hate when you talk about them."  
"Paul we have been over this so many times before they were apart of my life. I'm not gonna just forget about them and pretend they never existed."  
"Well i wish you would just forget about them."  
"Well I can't so your gonna have to get over it ok?"  
"And if i can't?"  
"Then I'm gonna have to make you."  
"How are you planning to do that?"  
"That's a secret I'll never tell.  
"Why were you here anyways?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"No not really."  
"Come on lets go home now."

(At Paul's house) Paul p.o.v

"Now are you goimg to tell me why you were at the clearing ealier?"

You said it before that you really don't want to know.  
"Well now I do so tell me."  
"It doesn't matter just let it go already."  
"No I won't let it go just tell me i can handel the truth.  
"There's nothing to tell so let it go!"  
"Dammit Isabella just tell me!"  
"Because i miss him even when i know i shouldn't I still do. God I miss him and I don't want to."

When she said that I felt my heartbreak because i have tried to be her everything but she still wants him. I've tried to be everything but she still wants the one thing i can't give her. She won't just except me she just has to have him.

"Look at me!" I yelled  
"I've done nothing but love you and your still pending over the leech. Get it through your head he's not coming back!"

Bella's. P.o.v

"I love you too don't think that i don't but i can't just forget the feelings I had for him. I don't want him to come back i want to forget that he was apart of my life but thats not gonna happen. I just need time to let go. Can you just give me time please?"

I walked over to the window that he was facing and hugged his back. "I love you" I wispered. I layed my head on his back and heared him say that he loved me too. He unwraped my arms from around his waist and turned around and picked me up. He carried me upstairs to our room and laid me down on the bed. He laid down and pulled me to his chest and we fell asleep.

Reply to:

Reply to Jay

Reply to Jay

Send


End file.
